


Two sides of the same coin

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin has realised some things
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #424: fighting fit/so close





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

Merlin knew it was his destiny. He had accepted it. He was meant to accompany Arthur on his way to greatness. He was meant to walk by his side, to protect and help him.

  


Though, along the way, Merlin had realised something else.

  


Merlin was meant to be at Arthur’s side but not as close as he would have liked. 

  


He was meant to be a companion, a trusted advisor, a friend… But not the one who will stay with Arthur at night, not the one who will receive his most intimate smiles, not the one who will be in his arms. He would get the King’s respect and friendship but never his love.

  


They were two sides of the same coin. Fused together, destined to be as one but never looking in the same direction, never facing each other…


End file.
